


Eremin Week

by beaniesscrawlings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, Eremin Week, Fluff, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniesscrawlings/pseuds/beaniesscrawlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 2-Prince and Knight AKA Medieval</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Aye-Aye, Captain

“Eren, Armin! Come into the kitchen for a moment please!” Carla called from the kitchen window.

Eren plopped down from the tree branch that he had climbed up to, landing with a clumsy somersault and a shake of his head. Armin helped him up with one hand, the other grasping his bug jar. “We’re coming, mom!” Eren shouted before taking Armin’s hand in his again and sprinting across the yard, much to Armin’s dismay.

They shucked off their grass-stained socks by the doorway, and while Armin was being careful in the placement of his bug jar, Eren scrambled up onto one of the chairs and said, “Why’d you call us in?”

She waited until she had finished drying the plate that was in her hands, granting Armin enough of time to scramble up into one of the kitchen chairs himself before speaking.

“Armin’s grandfather just called me and told me that he had a very late night to work tonight so…he said that Armin can stay for a sleepover.”

Two separate pairs of blue and green eyes widened, gleaming, before both boys smashed their palms together in a double high-five.

Eren leaped off his chair triumphantly, spinning around to look back at Armin, “W-What are we going to do first? I mean…what do people even do at sleepovers?”

Armin scrunched his nose in thought, “They build forts either out of pillows or boxes and then watch movies, I think.” Armin said slowly, his expression incredibly serious.

Eren frowned, “That sounds boring. Who wants to sit in a fort made out of boxes?”

“It doesn’t have to be boxes in your mind, Eren.” Carla interrupted, more than amused by their reactions.

“What do you mean by that?” Armin asked, his curiosity piqued. Carla smiled at him, setting her plate on the counter before settling down in the chair across from Armin. Eren had already made it back onto his chair, and was listening with just as much rapt attention as his counterpart.

“Well, let me see here…if you could make anything right now, what would you make to play on, that is.” Carla waited, crossing her arms over her apron with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, and her hazel eyes growing soft as she watched them contemplate this matter so seriously.

“A pirate ship,” Eren blurted out, “Because me and Armin want to go around the world and do stuff. And pirates look cool doing stuff.”

“That would be ‘Armin and I’,” Armin muttered, before his blue eyes lit up with excitement, “A pirate ship sounds awesome.” 

Carla laughed, before she said, “You know, there are plenty of cushions and pillows around the house that I wouldn’t mind you guys building a pirate ship with on the couch here in the living room.” 

Eren’s eyes got comically big and shiny, before he scampered out of the kitchen as fast as his short legs could, hollering over his shoulder, “I’ve got the cushions upstairs! Armin, you get the downstairs, and pick the blanket that seems the most pirate-y!”

“’Aye, ‘aye, cap’n!” Armin hollered with a salute before jumping off his chair and landing in a clump. He shook himself off with a bright blush before running around and throwing every cushion he could find. 

Eren would drop his off the landing from upstairs whilst hollering, “Bomb’s away!” And waiting to hear the satisfying thunk of the pillow hitting the ground before going to grab the next one.

~

“I think that about does it,” Carla leaned back on her heels, wiping her forehead with her sleeve before turning towards the two boys awaiting anxiously behind her, “Does that look good enough for you, boys?”

They both nodded, clearly not listening to what Clara had to say. She giggled a little before stepping to the side and letting them enter their ‘ship’. Carla went back to the kitchen to get their dinner ready, smiling whenever their giggles would rise in volume, or whenever they would remember to stay in character and say “Captain” or “Scallywag”.

Eren quickly took on the roll of Captain, and Armin as Helmsman. Armin was sporting a bright red bandana around his neck, an eyepatch, and a neon yellow compass that had probably been handed out to him at some fast food restaurant. He glanced studiously down at the compass, occasionally interrupting Eren’s absurd orders with, “Captain, I would advise that we turn starboard side, not portside since you just mentioned that a massive wave is coming at us from the left.” To which Eren would sputter something along the lines of, “That’s what I meant, helpman-“ “It’s pronounced, ‘helmsman’, captain.” “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT, ARMIN.” “AYE, SIR!”

Eren himself was sporting a fairly amazing outfit with cargo khaki shorts, a red-striped shirt and a red bandana covering his head and tied in the back.

Finally, after dinner and after they had gone back, Eren and Armin decided that it was time for a good ole’ pirate battle. They donned their swords (lightsabers) and glared at one another, walking in a circle. “I thought this day might come, traitor,” Eren attempted to growl in a low voice that ended up sounding like he needed to cough.

“It always would, Captain Jaegar, it always would.” Armin responded.

Meanwhile in the background, Carla was delightedly muffling her laughter with one hand, and recording their ‘fight’ with her phone in another.

And suddenly, to even Carla’s surprise, Armin made the first move, leaping across the two cushions that separated them and landing his sword directly in the middle of Eren’s, pushing all of his weight against the brunet. Eren laughed shortly, his eyes crazed with glee, before he pushed Armin off of him and hauled himself off of the sofa, taking stance in front of the fort.

“Come at me, helpman!”

Armin paused, thoroughly exasperated, “It’s helmsman.”

“Whatever.”

And they were back off, the thunks of plastic not near as musical to the ears as the clangs of actual metal. Eren would land a blow, and then Armin would, back and forth.

Finally, Armin, cheeks red and chest puffing, laid down his sword and sat on his knees, his arms coming up in the air. “I surrender.”

Eren walked forward cautiously, for a couple of steps, then loosened his grip on his sword and swaggered forward.

“Say it,” Eren gloated, “I’m the best pirate of them all.”

“You know, you’re right,” Armin’s gaze was downcast, but his voice ominous. He finally looked up at Eren, blue eyes gleaming mischievously, “I am the best pirate of them all.”

And with that, Armin sprang forward, grabbing his sword and managing to knock Eren’s out of his hands, before the brunet tripped backwards, and was looking up at Armin. “Hey, that was a trick,” Eren glared up at Armin.

Armin grinned down at him, his blond hair a messy halo around his head and his blue eyes bright as he pinned his gaze on Eren. Armin shrugged, “All is fair in love and war.”

Eren paused for a moment, taking Armin’s offered hand up and pulling himself to his feet. “What does that even mean? I’m in third grade, Armin, give me a break. Not everyone is super smart like you.”

Armin blushed and mumbled, “Sorry,” until Eren fake punched him in the shoulder and grinned crookedly at Armin.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s a good thing that you’re smarter than everybody else, because that means that I can brag that I have the bestest best friend in the world. Because he’s smarter than everybody.”

Eren raised his fist for a fist bump, waiting expectantly. Armin paused before a wide smile stretched across his face and he fist bumped Eren back, “’Aye, ‘aye, Captain.”

And many, many years later, Carla and Mikasa are sure to include this in a slideshow at Eren and Armin’s wedding.


	2. Anything for my Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2-Prince and Knight AKA Medieval

Prince Armin, sir, that orphan Jaegar is requesting to-“

“Let him in!” Armin’s exclamation startled the sneering guard, and the elderly man glanced distastefully at the brunet in the King’s hand-me-down clothing, with that smirk stretched across his face and sparkling green eyes. Peeved, the grimacing guard left just enough room for the brunet with the smug smirk to slip past.

The moment that the door closed, the brunet streaked across the room hugged the blond prince tightly, spinning him in a circle and laughing. The prince himself began to muffle his giggles into the crook of the orphan’s neck, unable to hold his smile back when the brunet stopped spinning them and just hugged Armin tightly against him.

“Eren,” Armin murmured when he separated from the brunet just enough to look into his striking green eyes. Eren’s expression softened, his eyes warm and his lips curved upward at the corners. The brunet’s eyelashes fluttered closed as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Armin’s once, twice, three times, before resting his forehead against Armin’s with a satisfied, close-lipped smile.

Armin watched Eren with gleaming eyes, his pulse fluttering and skipping a beat or two when Eren slowly opened his eyes back up, his teeth coming out to bite his lower lip when the brunet’s grin grew wide once more.

“Hello,” Armin whispered, looping his arms around Eren’s waist and interlocking his fingers there so that he could pull Eren tighter against him.

“Good morning, my Prince,” Eren murmured, closing the mere centimeters between them to kiss him once more. “And how are you, love?”

Armin scrunched his nose thoughtfully, trying to ignore how the puffs of breath that Eren released sent shivers down Armin’s spine, and sent goosebumps dancing along his flesh, “Better now that I have you here. And yourself?”

Eren hummed thoughtfully, beginning to sway them back and forth slightly, his hands coming just far enough up Armin’s night shirt to rub his thumbs against the prince’s hipbones. “I’m fairly well, but you know,” he raised his eyebrows mischievously at the blond, “I think we would both feel much better if we went over there,” His eyes darted to the bed and back, “And perhaps left the speaking to our lips.”

Armin released one huff of a laugh, rolling his eyes. “What a way with words you have, Eren.”

The brunet grinned before pulling away and taking one of Armin’s hands in his and bringing his pale knuckles up to kiss them and rub them with his free hand and leading him to the bed. “I try, love.”

Armin shook his head, involuntarily grinning before being pulled down beside Eren. They kept their fingers intertwined, just staring at one another quietly for awhile. Armin always cherished the time that he would have to admire the brunet’s strong face; with his definite jawline and fair cheekbones, his deep green eyes, and the way that his brunet hair contrasted against his skin, Armin thought that it was no wonder he had fallen in love with this boy.

Alas, it wasn’t just his admittedly amazing looks that had made Armin fall for him. It was the passion behind those loving eyes, the way that Eren protected him, yet knew that he was strong and could take care of himself. It was the way how overtime, as they had grown up, Eren would sneak into his room and take his hand beneath the covers, just because he missed the warmth of Armin’s hand in his. 

It was the way that Eren was so perfectly, fantastically, amazing for him, yet he was the one that he couldn’t have.

He was an orphan. He was too hot-tempered to be of the cool-minded royalty. He preferred to spend his time outside, exploring the lands and greeting the people over studying kingdom charters and, well…he was a HE for that matter.

The happy, warm glow that Armin had felt was every fiber of his being had turned to a metal clump in his stomach in an instant, and he felt a lump in his throat, his vision hazing over.

Eren frowned as he watched Armin’s eyes gradually grow from the light sky that he fell in love with, to a dark stormy sea blue. He brought his free hand up to cup Armin’s cheek, gently bringing Armin’s lips to his. Armin kissed him back shortly, but pulled back, not quite meeting Eren’s eyes as he whispered, “How much longer can we do this?”

Eren sighed through his nose, his eyebrows scrunching together as he searched Armin’s eyes. Finally, he said honestly, “I don’t know, love.” He brushed his thumb beneath Armin’s eye, catching a stray tear, “What I do know, is if you choose me over the throne, I promise I’ll take you somewhere safe, somewhere beautiful.”

“Eren, I can’t just abandon the king-“

Eren smiled sadly, dropping his gaze silently. Armin watched him for awhile, his heart torn. On one hand, it was the throne. On the other, it was Eren. His Eren.

No option really. 

Armin breathed out a sigh, his free hand coming to rest atop Eren’s which rested on his cheek. “It’s no use,” Armin murmured, smiling slightly, “I’m too selfish a man to give up my own heart.”

Eren lifted his gaze in surprise, then he mashed his lips against Armin’s, pulling the prince closer to him. Eren eventually laced his fingers through Armin’s hair, nibbling on his lower lip, causing the blond to moan into the kiss and to send a thrill through Eren’s stomach. They only broke the kiss once they needed air.

Eren rested his forehead against Armin’s, gently brushing the tip of his nose against Armin’s while they caught their breath.

“Take me somewhere with water, Eren. Somewhere where the moon is big, and we can stargaze every night.” Armin murmured, closing his eyes.

The brunet pulled away to press his lips against Armin’s hairline, and whispered against it with the most sincere smile, “Anything for you, my Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to day 2 of Eremin week! Hope you lovelies enjoy, and please remember that kudos, commenting, or reblogging or liking on tumblr is really appreciated, and it makes my day. Threw this one together in an hour and twenty minutes so…voila! Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at geek-n-beanie or beaniesscrawlings!


	3. The Nine Year Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Traveling/Outside World

“Armin?” Eren asked one Friday night, when they were up at the viewpoint, with Armin nestled back against Eren’s chest, his head tucked comfortably under Eren’s chin, and his palms covered by the warm crew neck hoodie that Eren had lent him.

Being this warm and cozy had caused Armin to feel drowsy as they gazed up at the stars in between make-out sessions on the hood of Eren’s pick-up and murmured conversations mixed with occasional bursts of laughter.

“Mmm?” Armin hummed, squeezing Eren’s hand gently with his own absentmindedly, his eyes returning to the stars instead of the way Eren’s hands rested comfortably interlocked around Armin’s waist.

“You want me to drive you home, or do you want to stay here a little longer?” Eren nuzzled his nose into the black beanie that Armin had donned on this crisp fall night, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of lemongrass, soap, and the distinct smell of their public library. Armin nestled back further into him and sighed shortly.

“Can we stay here a little longer? Or maybe all night?” Armin tilted his head back far enough so that he could see Eren, putting on his most sincere pout. Eren’s face softened at the look, and he let out a huff of amusement before leaning down to press a kiss against Armin’s forehead.

“Our parents think that we’re out with girls, Armin. I don’t think it would go over so well if we spent the night out.” Armin huffed and returned to his warm position with his back against Eren’s chest, his eyelids sliding shut for a moment before opening up again solemnly, blue gaze trained on the stars.

“Once we graduate, can we go far, far away from here?” Armin’s voice was barely a whisper. The silence was a musing one, filled in with the noises of crickets, nocturnal creatures, and the whispers of the faint wind through the pine trees. Eren sighed through his nose, burying his face back into Armin’s beanie and tightening his grip around Armin.

“Anywhere you want to go, I’ll follow, love.” Eren eventually murmured. When Armin didn’t respond, Eren leaned his head around to brush his lips against Armin’s left cheek. “We’ll leave everything here, in this tiny, racist, sexist, homophobic, town behind, Armin, I promise.”

Armin was still quiet, his breathing slow. Eren assumed that the blond had fallen asleep until Armin asked, “What about France?”

Eren’s eyebrows raised slowly, green eyes bright. “How about college first, then jobs to raise a little bit of money, and then France.”

“Fine,” Armin grumbled, slouching in Eren’s embrace a little bit, “But this means that you actually have to pay attention during French and do your own homework from now on.”

“But ba-“

“Don’t you babe me! You promised me!” Armin tilted his head to kiss Eren shortly. “You can still ask me for help though. Or we could just do it at the library.”

“If it’s for you,” Eren heaved a melodramatic sigh before kissing Armin again.

~  
Nine years later

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my g- EREN! Wake up! It’s time to board the plane!” Armin elbowed his fiancée in the ribs, blue eyes wide and bright, tickets to Paris, France, gripped tightly in his fingers. Eren jolted awake, his green eyes wide with confusion before becoming wide with excitement.

“Is it time?” Eren asked, stretching as he stood up, smiling as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and watched Armin bounce into the slowly growing line. Armin glanced over his shoulder, almost dancing in place and mouthing ‘Come here!’ to Eren, unable to keep back his grin.

The brunet reached into his back pocket of his scruffy dark-washed jeans and pulled out his ticket, taking Armin’s free hand and rubbing circles over Armin’s knuckles with his thumb. 

“Eren, it’s actually happening.” Armin stage whispered, squeezing Eren’s hand and trying not to basically vibrate in happiness.

Eren chuckled, his smile warm and his green eyes soft as he regarded Armin. “Tickets?” The flight attendant asked politely, methodically. Eren handed her his and Armin’s, and she let them through with a nod and a slightly less robotic smile after hearing Armin’s chipper and poorly French accented, “Merci, madame!”

When they had settled in their seats, and had pulled out everything that they would need to occupy the eleven hour flight that they had ahead of them, Armin tapped on Eren’s shoulder to get his attention, and mashed his lips against Eren’s. 

Eren relaxed and fell into the pattern of the kiss only in time for Armin to pull away. “You kept your promise,” Armin murmured with a grin, leaning forward to peck him on the lips on last time and to lace his fingers with Eren’s.

Eren grinned crookedly, “Of course I did. It might have taken me nearly a decade, but hell yeah I kept that promise.”

“Mmm,” Armin hummed, smirking up at the brunet, “And I love you for it.”

Eren pressed his lips against Armin’s hairline, a warm feeling filling his chest, “Love you too, Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I think it's pretty evident that I love France, and French, so I decided to send them there, because oh my BODT I want to go there. And it's also fairly evident that I was looking for ways to reduce time, so I cut this one pretty short but I hope that all of the cuddles in the beginning make up for it, and just the general fluffiness that is my writing. Hope you lovelies enjoy, and every comment and kudos make my day, so I really appreciate those and want to thank anyone who leaves one! Merci beaucoup, mes amis~


	4. A Mush of a Husband

“Eren,” Armin whispered from the nursery doorway with a gentle smile. His blue eyes were soft as they looked over the sleeping brunet and their daughter bundled up in his arms. Eren was still rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, even in his light sleep. Armin walked over eventually with a sigh, deciding to take over for Eren so that he could get some sleep.

Armin woke the dozing man with a kiss on his forehead before pulling back just enough to see Eren’s eyes blink blearily open. Eren smiled drowsily when he saw who had woken him and rocked forward to kiss Armin’s nose lightly before looking down at Halley with warm eyes.

“I can take over for awhile,” Armin offered, his voice growing to a soft, happy murmur as he watched his husband and daughter. 

When Eren shook his head, Armin opened his mouth to protest until he had to move out of the way to make room for Eren to stand and walk Halley over to the crib. He bent at his waist to place Halley as carefully as he could down in the little nest of pastel colored blankets and pillows, barely jostling her at all. 

The brunet straightened back up with a groan, his hands coming to drag down his face. Armin walked forward until he had his arms around Eren from behind, and he could lean his head against Eren’s back. Eren’s hands came to cover Armin’s for a while. Eventually Armin peeked around the expanse of Eren’s shoulders to watch their little girl sleep quietly, peacefully, without a cry to be heard.

Once Eren began to yawn, Armin backed off and took one of Eren’s hands, interlacing their fingers. “Come on babe,” Armin said, “Let’s get to bed.”

It took awhile, but eventually Armin got Eren to leave their baby girl alone. The moment that Eren got into the bedroom he collapsed on top of the bed on his stomach, his eyes shut and the corners of his lips curved upward. Armin rolled his eyes with a quiet snort of amusement before changing into one of Eren’s hoodies and pairs of basketball shorts.

Eren reached blindly out for Armin’s hand when he felt the weight of his husband dip the bed down. Armin grabbed it for him and laid on his side, facing the brunet and watching him thoughtfully, not really focusing on him per say, but just using his face as something to look at while he thought.

Without realizing it since he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, Eren had opened his eyes and moved forward to kiss Armin. They kissed slowly, sleepily, their movements languid and gentle. They broke away only once their eyes drooped and their breathing slowed, with Eren’s fingers trailing up Armin’s back, enticing him to come closer, and his other hand cupping the blond’s cheek.

“Was Halley crying earlier?” Armin suddenly asked, breaking the warm silence.

“What?” Eren’s eyes were closed, but one of his eyebrows tweaked up in his confusion. Armin smiled at the movement.

“Is that why you were in there during her nap time?” Armin prompted, taking the hand cupping his face and playing with the ring on Eren’s left hand.

Eren opened his eyes, flushing lightly and looking a little sheepish before closing his eyes again. “I just wanted to hold her.”

Armin grinned, blinking slowly, his heart feeling as though it expanded, filling up his chest with a warm, steady beat. “You’re such a mush sometimes.”

Eren opened one eye before closing it again and mumbling, “Yeah, but you love it.”

“Yes.” Armin admitted, leaning in for one last kiss before turning out the light. “And I love you too.”

Eren’s soft chuckle filled the darkness, and Armin felt lips clumsily brush his nose, “Love you too, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a creative or a great title, I know. But this entire thing was completed in 25 minutes, thanks very much. I didn't want to be late to day 4 of Eremin, which is the family prompt, but I have soooo much damn homework…so, this is short. Probably error filled and pointless writing, but here's the Eremins. Thanks for reading lovelies!


	5. Thousands of Miles

Eren jogged off the stage, his broad grin and sparkling green eyes dulling out instantly once he was out of the crowd’s sight. There was a time when Eren would still be jogging, still have the light in his eyes and the tinge of a grin; now he felt heavy and empty, his pace almost immediately slowing to a slumped stroll. He slowed so much, so suddenly, that his bandmate Jean ran into him.

“Eren, what the hell? Move!” Jean placed his hands on Eren’s shoulder blades and shoved.

Eren tossed a half-hearted glare back at the asshole, “Move around me then, you dick.”

Jean raised an eyebrow, moving so that he was walking side-by-side with Eren, nodding at the crew with a quick smile as he walked by in a way of gratitude for helping with the show. “Should we find Levi?” Jean murmured once they had pretty much gotten as far enough away from the noise and commotion as they could without heading to the dressing rooms, where they would be whisked away for interviews.

“Levi? Why?” Eren asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Jean rolled his eyes.

“Because it’s clear that you’re not going to be able to make it to the end of the show without at least reading a freakin’ text from Armin or calling him.” Jean raised his eyebrow even higher, deadpanned. Eren opened his mouth to protest, just because it was Jean saying this, but decided to lose this one. He was too tired to fight anyways.

Jean led Eren through the people hustling around backstage, getting ready for the second half of the show. “25 more minutes of intermission!” Someone called out, causing everyone to move around in an almost organized flurry of activity. Eren and Jean weaved through the people in crew uniforms until they found a short, scowling man with a Starbucks tea in one hand, the other adjusting his pristine tuxedo so that it was absent of any wrinkles.

“Levi! Give Eren his phone!” Jean called over his shoulder, his hazel eyes now fixed on the retreating figure of a certain freckled stage manager. He hurried after Marco, ignoring Levi’s request to head to the dressing room for their next outfit. Levi sighed shortly before turning to Eren.

“Why do you need your phone?” Levi asked impatiently. Eren squirmed under Levi’s sharp gaze, just feeling too done to deal with anything other than getting the show over with so that he could hopefully Skype Armin. 

“C-could I just see if I have any messages?”

Levi’s eyebrows pinched together for just a moment before he handed over Eren’s phone. “Hurry it up, Jaegar. You have a costume change to do, and you wouldn’t want to piss of Historia by making her rush through your make-up.”

Eren winced and nodded, grabbing desperately for his phone. He walked a couple of paces away before pressing his first contact on speed dial. The rings became increasingly annoying until finally, “Eren?” An incredulous voice came over the phone.

Eren felt his shoulders relax, the tension melting away. Armin was there, on the other line. He was there. “You’re in your show! What’re you doing calling me?”

“I-“ Eren paused, swallowing to clear his throat, “I just really needed to talk to you.”

Armin was silent for a moment. “Eren…are you okay?” His voice was soft with concern, “Did something happen?”

Eren felt the bulge in his throat grow until he found it a little hard to breathe, “N-no. Nothing’s happened. I just really, really miss you Armin.” His voice cracked, and he glanced warily over at Levi to make sure he wasn’t paying attention. Thank god, his demon of a manager didn’t give a crap who he was talking to.

“Eren…” Armin’s voice was strained, even as it trailed off. “We’ll be able to actually talk after your concert tonight.” Even Armin couldn’t make it sound like it was enough, and both of them knew it. All that they wanted was to be in Eren’s bedroom, at the airport, at a coffee shop, just SOMEWHERE together.

Eren laughed humorlessly, “You know that’s not enough. I need to be WITH you.”

“I know, love, I know.” Armin murmured. Little did Eren know, thousands of miles away, Armin was pressing the receiver close to his ear, his palms covered by one of the few hoodies that Eren had left him, a few stray tears trailing down his cheeks. “Trust me, I know.”

They were silent for a moment, just comforted by the fact that the other was just on the other side, ready to listen, ready to speak, anything. Eren swallowed thickly, “I just want to come home. To see you again.”

“Eren, hurry up. You have a costume change.” Levi reminded sharply.

“It sounds like you have to go,” Armin murmured sadly.

“I don’t want to go,” Eren replied just as softly.

“Eren!” Levi’s footsteps were approaching him.

“Good luck with the rest of the concert, love.” Armin said, and Eren could hear that absolutely agonizing attempt that Armin made to smile. “I’m planning on watching the rest of it over a live stream. Love you.”

“I love-“ the phone was yanked away from his hand, and Levi shoved him towards his room, “-you too.” 

“Move along, Romeo. You’ve got a show to run.”

With a heavy heart, Eren plastered that fake grin that was so much easier to put on now that it once was. Levi patted his shoulder harshly, “There you go. That’s what your fangirls like to see.”

Eren widened it even more, before stepping into the make-up room to help spruce up his painted-on face even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 and I AM SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE but life has been super super busy as of late, so…this is actually happening…writing the last three prompts today. Prompt 5 is clearly the J-Pop Hell Arc, so…here it is! Every comment and kudos is super appreciated!


	6. Through the Best and the Worst of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm…a little hurt/comfort because I was feeling the ounce of angst with lots of fluff vibe. Day 6 is the 'First Time' prompt, so this is first time saying "I love you". Of course, it's a bittersweet one, but…yeah. Hope you lovelies enjoy, and every comment, kudos, anything means a ton!

Armin was curled up on the beanbag in his room, reading with a barely noticeable smile when he got the call. The blond felt a thrill of happiness warm his stomach when he saw who it was. “Hey, Eren!” He answered pleasantly, saving his place in the book and setting it aside, “What’s up?”

The noise of shuffling and a long, broken sigh came over the phone. Armin’s smile slowly faded and the happiness warming his stomach soon turned to heavy dread. “Eren? What’s wrong?”

“C-could…could you come over, Armin?” Eren had that lilt to his voice, that awful lilt, like he was trying to pretend that everything was okay. “I just really,” Armin could hear Eren swallowing thickly over the phone, “Really need you here right now, and I can’t come to you.”

“I’m coming,” Armin replied quickly and softly, already jogging down the stairs before jamming his feet into some slippers, “You on the roof at your house?”

Eren hummed his confirmation, before tentatively asking, “Will you just stay on the phone and put it on speaker? We won’t even talk while you’re driving, just…c-“

“Of course I’ll leave it on, babe.”

~

Eren didn’t even realize that Armin was sitting next to him on the roof until Armin’s fingers slipped between his, giving him the warmth he had been too numb to notice that he was lacking. Armin pressed a gentle kiss to his hairline before leaning his head against Eren’s shoulder. 

Eren leaned his head on top of Armin’s, turning just slightly so that he could look at their intertwined hands. He timed his breathing with Armin’s deep breaths until he felt like he could handle breathing by himself. 

They sat in silence for a long time, watching the stars and the moon, the cloud of the other’s breath, the breeze whisk away some of the autumn leaves. Armin let out a small sigh, “Do you want to talk about it?” The way that Armin said it made Eren’s heart swell. It wasn’t pushing him to speak, it wasn’t guilting him, it was an honest to goodness offer, an opening of a door.

Eren’s eyebrows bunched together, and he tried to steady himself before he said it, “M-mom was driving home, apparently, and…she looked down to read something, or she looked down to do something, I don’t even care, and then a drunk driver came around Old Birch’s bend, and…” Eren’s voice trailed off at the stiffening of Armin’s body. Carla had been like a mom to Armin, from the first time that Eren had brought Armin home and introduced the blond as his boyfriend, Carla walked around the kitchen counter and hugged him tightly, calling him ‘sweetheart’ and offering him some of her absolutely amazing pumpkin spice cinnamon rolls.

“Oh, Eren-“ Armin let go of his hand and turned so that they were facing one another. His wide, blue eyes searched Eren’s dulled out green ones desperately for a moment before he crushed the brunet into a hug, burying his face into Eren’s neck, “Would you stop acting like you’re okay for one second? Show me how you’re actually feeling so that I can help you.”

It didn’t take long for Eren to fulfill his request. Eren brought his arms around Armin and clutched the blond tight, attempting to muffle his sobs into Armin’s shoulder. Armin bit his lip, his heart searing with pain with each shake that came from Eren.

After a long, long time of Armin just holding Eren, Eren pulled back, resting his forehead against Armin’s and taking deep breaths. Armin rubbed his hands up and down Eren’s arms slowly, his blue eyes open and watching the brunet.

“Don’t leave tonight,” Eren almost whimpered, “Please.”

Armin shook his head gently, leaning forward just enough to brush his lips against Eren’s. “I’m not leaving you like this, love.” Eren nodded. “Let’s get you inside.”

The two boys climbed back down and swung into Eren’s bedroom, as they had since they were in eighth grade. Armin sat Eren down on the bed before pulling out two pairs of sweatpants and a hoodie for himself. He changes into his sweatpants and sweatshirt before helping Eren strip out of his t-shirt and handing Eren’s pair of sweatpants to him.

They lay in bed facing one another, just watching, thoughts quiet. Eren at one point leans forward, kissing Armin sweetly and softly. “You should go to sleep,” he had whispered against Armin’s lips, “We technically have school tomorrow.”

Armin shook his head from side to side slowly at that, brushing the tip of his nose against Eren’s, “I’m not going if you’re not. I wouldn’t be able to focus anyways. Not without knowing if you’re okay…”

And then, right at that moment, was when Eren realized that Armin loved him just as much as he loved and cared for Armin. He leaned forward, kissing the blond again before pulling back and swallowing dryly, “I love you, Armin.”

Armin’s heart swelled, his eyes had gone wide with surprise before relaxing again, his eyebrows scrunching up a little, “I love you too, Eren Jaegar,” he had whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Eremin Week day 1 brings us to the prompt of childhood.  
> Hope you lovelies enjoyed this one, and every comment and kudos means the world to me! Hopefully throughout the week my writer's block will wear off so that the writing seems to flow a little better…but here's the first one!  
> Tumblr user blessyouhowell is actually the one who requested this AU, so thank you for the inspiration!  
> Thanks for reading lovelies ^~^


End file.
